


what even is an 'endgame' anyway?

by paperthinn



Series: the mcu collection [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Gags, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: Tony normally gets strangers to fuck Steve from a local bar or Grindr. Tonight's a little bit different.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: the mcu collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001373
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	what even is an 'endgame' anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> ALTERNATIVELY TITLED 'what even is an 'orgasm' anyway?' but i decided to go with endgame because haha mcu shit
> 
> PRE-ENDGAME, mentions of JARVIS (i think lol can't remember)
> 
> ——
> 
> this??? is like??? 4,000 words???
> 
> i have NO CLUE how it ended up that long!! i started writing it and then i just couldnt stop and WHOO i got this mess of pure smut. there might be mistakes but eh
> 
> i couldve made it so much longer (by like, 3000+ words maybe) if i hadnt skipped a good amount in the beginning but ok n e ways
> 
> i love a good needy character so enjoy :D

Steve didn't know who was coming to see him this time. He had absolutely no clue. Tony had told him someone was coming tonight, no hint as to who it was, and Steve didn't have to ask to know exactly why someone was coming over – they did this once in a while, where Tony would leave to run errands sometime around 6:30 and someone would fuck Steve, leave him open and wet for the brunette for when he came home. 

Tony had fingered Steve open before he left, with a little too much lube, enough that it leaves the Captain soaked and messy and needy as he scrubs his face into the sheets. Steve has no idea how long he's been face down ass up on their bed with dark blue panties on, but JARVIS is keeping the room warm for him. That seemed to make it worse, Steve squirming on the bed waiting for whatever stranger was going to use him tonight. He was blindfolded this time around, hands tied and resting by his ass (Tony made sure he couldn't sneak any fingers inside of himself). That was a bit different, not that Steve minded, Tony always put the collar on him and gagged him and that was normal. It marked the blonde as his even as others use him. It was up to whoever fucked Steve to take out the gag.

Steve could have never heard the mystery person coming. Their footfall was silent, and the wood floors didn't creak even as they stepped on the loose one. Steve jumps out of his skin when a chilled hand traces his spine, body going tense. When did they enter? Steve has good ears. Maybe it's the need, Steve was so caught up in his own whines that he couldn't hear someone come into the room.

The hand stays between Steve's shoulder blades until he relaxes, body going slack as he eagerly accepts the touch. "Jesus, doll. All pretty for me?" It's definitely a male and Steve _recognizes it_ , unsure as to who it is, and that damned hand soothes back down to the waistband of the panties. It slips inside and two fingers press to his open hole, messy and wet. The panties are probably soaked. Steve whines, frustrated and needy, pushing back into the touch. Tony had left him like this. He could've cried when the genius had pulled his fingers out, just as Steve was about to cum, tearing away the orgasm. Steve had begged and pleaded and Tony had ignored him, walking out of the room and telling him to wait. Steve's been hard for what feels like hours.

"You're so hard, sweets. Looks like you'll tear right through these pretty panties any second now. I would say Tony's a bit selfish for leavin' you like this, but he has gifted this to me, hasn't he? Yeah, doll." Steve gasps when the two fingers at his hole press into him easily, lube guiding the slide. "You're so open. He did a good job, didn't he? So responsive." Steve trembles, and _oh god,_ his body jolts because _fuck_ that voice _is_ familiar, it's _Bucky_ for christ's sake, with that smooth voice and the metal arm (it hasn't touched him yet, but Steve might cum just from thinking about it). Tony had done this for him. Steve knows they both have their differences, and he could cry knowing that his husband got _Bucky_ of all people in on this. Bucky pulls the gag loose a bit.

"Bucky," Steve moans, as soon as the gag is loosened, and Bucky growls, a deep sound that has Steve shuddering and pressing back for more. 

"Yeah, it's me, doll. Look at me, yeah," Bucky pulls the blindfold off, and Steve takes in the sight of him, his best friend, the long hair and blue eyes and metal arm and the black shirt that stretches across his torso. It looks like Steve's blue t-shirt, the one that Tony loves because of how it fits on his husband. Bucky's sexy and put together and Steve's been laying with his ass propped up for what feels like _years._ "Tony should see you now, sweets. You must've been waitin' for this for at least an hour. C'mon, turn on your back. I'll take care of you." Steve keens at the words, following the orders given as soon as Bucky's fingers slip out. Bucky said an _hour,_ and that makes Steve's cock pump out a bit of precum. He's been dripping steadily for a while now, and it's soaked through the panties.

"Please," Steve pleads, cock straining in the fabric it's trapped in. He normally wouldn't allow himself to say much or make too much noise, because it's something only Tony sees, not strangers the mechanic would find at a bar or on Grindr. Steve knows Tony trusts Bucky in a strange sense, and that makes him feel better, allows him to sink into the sheets and allows him to let Bucky take care of him in the next two or three hours they have together. "Please– Tony, he," Steve gasps, losing his words, "He left me here, he," Steve's cock aches, it aches so bad, he's so hard and he _needs._ Bucky shushes him, climbing onto the bed.

"I know, and he's mean for that, isn't he? He left you here, all pretty in your panties, all needy. You're all dressed up, doll. So messy and so gorgeous." There's a hand that brushes over Steve's thigh and his thigh trembles with it, "You need, don't you baby? You need to be taken care of. Tony left you here for me, and I'll make sure you get everything you need. He said you've been all wound up and horny recently." Bucky tightens the gag again and Steve squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment, whimpering. Bucky leans up and drags a finger across Steve's wet bottom lip, and Steve squirms. "That's okay. We'll get you all sorted out." Steve's cock twitches eagerly, "Aww, is your little cock all needy? Is that why you're so wet?" Steve thrashes, body flushing red, humiliation coursing through him.

Bucky chuckles, tracing the panties where they're bulging obscenely. Steve pants into the gag, working himself up and arching. He can see Bucky's fingers, feel them prodding, and his cock twitches again, stretching the panties more for a few moments. The twitching provides friction and Steve's hips twitch, a long whine tugging itself out of his chest and into the gag. He needs a hand on him _somewhere,_ aching for touch. Bucky seems to think for a moment, "You think you can cum from that, Stevie? Your cock twitching like that?" Steve makes a frustrated noise when the brunette pulls his hand away from the panties, "C'mon. I want you to try for me." Steve can't do anything but obey, and he thrusts his hips up, humiliation flooding through him again when Bucky just watches, watches him hump the air in desperation.

Bucky watches him for a little while, and Steve knows it's only a few minutes but it feels like more, squirming and thrashing when he doesn't get anywhere. Steve sinks back into the sheets, worn out, and lets out a frustrated and desperate sob. Why won't Bucky _help him?_ He said he'd take care of him!

"Aww, worn out already? I was thinkin' you were gettin' close." Steve shakes his head, tears pricking at his eyes, trying to escape Bucky's gaze. He wasn't close, never was, never got any good friction to bring him there. Steve needs to cum. He craves it, his body aching for it. 

"We'll get you there, sweets." Bucky smirks at Steve, and then grabs him through the soaking wet panties.

###

Steve might die. He really _really_ might. He would if he could do anything other than cry uselessly into a gag. Bucky's been edging him for _hours,_ and Steve's left with a painfully hard cock, nail marks down his chest, and red thighs from where Bucky had smacked him every time he got close. Steve had lost count. He's been drooling all over himself for a long time. Bucky had tied Steve's hands to the headboard.

Bucky's still fully dressed. Granted, he's hard, and Steve had squirmed and thrashed when Bucky had jerked himself off through his pants until he came, showing Steve what he could have. The sound of Bucky's groans and the way his body nearly doubled over in pleasure js engraved in Steve's mind. His cock pumps more precum. The panties had been taken off sometime around the second round of edging.

"Shh, baby. I know you want to cum, only a few more." Steve sobs, he can't take a few more, he needs to cum, needs it so bad. What Bucky said earlier was true – Steve has been worked up recently, horny and needy. Tony's had to bring him down after every mission, nearly every night, and it still doesn't leave the blonde satisfied. Bucky told him he'd take care of him, and Steve just feels more worked up then he did before. "I know you can. You can take a few more. You can do it for me." Steve wants to, he really does, wants nothing more than to please Bucky and follow orders, but he aches and he's worked up and he clenches on the buttplug Bucky had slipped into him earlier. How did he forget about that? It's heavy and it's cool and it fills Steve up.

Bucky's cock. That's what Steve wants.

Bucky takes hold of Steve's cock again, and Steve sobs, hips jerking. Two strokes and he's so close already, pressing on the edge, thrashing and flexing his hips up. Bucky's hand pulls away and he smacks Steve on the thigh again. The blonde sinks back into the sheets, defeated, eyes squeezing shut. His eyes flicker open, and they lock onto Bucky's bulge. It's big and Steve's trembling thinking about it, whimpering. He wants it. He _needs_ it, needs it inside of him. He needs to see it.

"What do you want, doll?" Bucky says, a gentle hand rubbing at Steve's stomach, "Is that plug not enough anymore?" Bucky presses against the base of it, and Steve jolts, trembles with arousal. Steve pants into the gag when Bucky strips his shirt, eyes trained on the way the metal arm moves in tandem with the flesh one. Bucky's sweating, and _oh,_ Steve keens at the sight of his chest. He squirms and Bucky goes for his pants, stripping down to his boxers. They're wet from his previous orgasm, cock straining against the fabric. Steve salivates, drooling where his lips are stretched around the gag. He wants it in his mouth, wants to suck on it and make Bucky cum on his tongue. He tugs at his restraints, but the other super-soldier ignores him, _finally_ tugging down his briefs. His cock bobs up, hard and dripping from the tip.

Steve's cock twitches and he could cum just from the sight, panting and staring at it, spit dripping down his chin. Bucky wipes his chin, ignoring Steve's cock now, reaching around to unbuckle the gag. Steve babbles as soon as it's gone, body tense. He tries to relax when Bucky shushes him, but he can't form words, sobbing in frustration. He tries to tell Bucky that it _hurts,_ that he needs to cum, but it doesn't come out and he's left tense. Bucky shushes him again and guides his cock to Steve's mouth, groaning when the blonde takes him all the way in.

"I'm going to fuck your throat, Stevie. Be a good boy for me." Steve whines around Bucky's cock, body relaxed now that he has something in his mouth again. "Yeah, you get real needy when you're down this far, huh? Just need somethin' to keep your mouth occupied." Steve whimpers, eyes closed as Bucky does a shallow thrust into his mouth. Steve doesn't have a gag reflex. Bucky's cock touches the back of his throat. "Fuck, sweetheart." Steve's cock throbs. The buttplug feels heavier inside him. He whines.

Bucky thrusts forward, cock sinking deeper into Steve's mouth, plugging his airways with every push forward. There's a hand in Steve's hair, and Bucky begins to actually fuck the blonde's mouth. Steve takes it, clenching on the plug, uneasy with need.

"Figured you'd go overtime." There's a familiar voice by the doorway, and Steve squirms when he realizes it's Tony, hips thrusting upward. Bucky chuckles, pressing forward and keeping Steve's head in place until the blonde is trembling and his throat is convulsing around Bucky's cock. "Haven't even fucked him yet?" Tony's voice makes Steve want to cry again, because now he knows he's been on edge for upward of 4 hours. He feels used and desperate, ass plugged and cock purple. 

"Been edging him," Bucky pets Steve's hair, "Hold on, doll." He pulls out of Steve's mouth almost all the way, cockhead resting on the blonde's tongue, and then jerks himself off. Steve whines, and then Bucky groans, low and shaky, as he cums on the blonde's tongue. "Swallow." Bucky's stern, and Steve does as he's told.

"Jesus," Tony chuckles, "Don't think I've ever seen him down so far before." Steve jolts and starts to shake again when Tony lays a soothing hand on his thigh, trying to slur together words to beg. Steve can taste Bucky on his tongue, and it makes it worse, knowing Bucky's came twice and he hasn't gotten there at all. 

"He's was more than halfway there when I got here. All worked up and needy. Should'a seen him." Tony coos, rubs at Steve's thigh again.

"I know you didn't get to cum before I left, baby. Sorry about that," A frustrated noise rips out of Steve, because he's _not_ sorry, and that's why the blonde is still laying here, not being taken care of like he needs to be, "I was late to work. Had to go." Steve sobs, finally lets it out, because there are hands on his burning thighs and the plug is heavy and his cock hurts so, _so_ bad. Both the males shush him, and Tony presses at the plug. Steve doesn't stop crying.

"Poor thing's been achin' for it. I considered lettin' him cum a while ago, but I was havin' too much fun." Bucky lays a hand on Steve's forehead, ignoring the trembling from the blonde, "I've been a bit selfish, sweets. I know you're all worked up. Haven't had the chance to let go like this in a while, have you? Yeah, let it out," Steve presses into the hands on his skin, crying helplessly. He can't do anything about his arousal, can't do anything but take whatever's given to him.

"You should've pulled out the vibrator. He loves that one, don't you Steve?" Steve shakes his head, because _no, no, no,_ he doesn't want the vibrator, he doesn't want it, and he's panicking because he's all sensitive and the vibrator makes it _worse._ Tony shushes him. 

"Maybe next time," Steve whines, because that sounds like a _promise,_ and he doesn't know if he ever wants to do this again, "Think I should fuck him?" Steve whines _loud,_ tugging at his restraints, because _yes, yes, yes,_ he wants Bucky's cock in him. The plug is driving him insane. It's unmoving. He needs it _out._

Tony hums and then the plug is being pulled at, tugging at Steve's rim until it slips out, leaving him unbearably empty. Steve doesn't like it. Tony dips his fingers inside of Steve, scissors them, ignoring the arching from the blonde as he chases the pleasure that comes with his husband's fingers. Steve gets a good look at Tony then, sees the lack of suit jacket, and the tie that's been undone and the shirt that's been unbuttoned. Steve keens. Bucky and Tony swap places, and Steve can barely think when Bucky presses the blunt head of his cock to the blonde's sensitive rim. 

Tony brushes Steve's hair from his face, and then Bucky pushes in and _oh, oh,_ he's bigger than Tony by _inches,_ and Steve wails when the brunette bottoms out. It's so much, and he's so full, and Steve's cock aches. He wants to cum so bad, head empty and full all at the same time, hips rocking. Steve can't stop crying – small, overwhelmed sobs escape him, and he _can't,_ he's been on edge and he's so close but Bucky holds him still.

Steve babbles, "I think he's trying to tell you something." Tony teases. Bucky chuckles, running a gentle hand over Steve's thigh, amused eyes watching as the Captain's body convulses, shaking with noises and cries.

"Stevie," Bucky says, and he sounds so collected, so unaffected even as he's balls deep in Captain America's ass, "If you cum without permission, I can assure you that you won't love the outcome." Steve tugs at his restraints and moans when Bucky pulls out and thrusts back in, the threat bouncing around in the blonde's head. His arms are numb, he wants to touch, needs _closer,_ tries to lean into Tony. Bucky thrusts into Steve hard and Steve cries out. His eyes squeeze shut and there's not enough skin-on-skin contact.

Tony reaches up and pulls at the restraints, and as soon as Steve's hands are free Steve reaches forward to drag Bucky closer, trying for at least one of them, slurring a whine when neither of them come closer. _Please, please,_ Steve wants to say, he wants affection and starts to panic and cry when he doesn't get it. Bucky's fucking him harder now, pushing one of Steve's legs up for a better angle, and Tony finally leans down so that Steve can grab at him. It's so much, Steve's cock is leaking precum, and he's on the edge, whining and choking on his own sounds each time Bucky pounds into him. He needs to cum. He can't form words to beg.

"Aww, are you close, honey?" Tony teases, and Steve's bottom lip juts out like he's a child, before he presses closer and his body shakes with a sob. He needs it so bad, he just wants to cum and wants to be closer to either one of the other men. Bucky's thrusting doesn't let up, and Steve can't move. Bucky still has his leg pinned in place. "You heard what he said. You're going to be good, aren't you? You don't want to disappoint Bucky do you?" Steve cries, he shakes his head and sobs, because he's good and he's been good, "No, sweetheart. You don't. You're a good boy." Bucky thrusts at a slightly different angle and thrusts right into Steve's prostate. Steve wails, cock twitching and straining. He fights against Bucky's hold, he can't, he can't, _he can't,_ it's too much and Steve's orgasm is right there–

Bucky presses forward one more time with a growl and cums, and Steve's left without stimulation. Bucky holds him here, but Steve's left squirming, begging endlessly for an orgasm, clutching onto Tony and pressing his face into the genius' pant leg. Bucky pulls out. Steve can't even mourn the loss.

"Hey, doll," Bucky shushes him, laying a gentle hand on Steve's trembling thigh, "You're down so far. Yeah, look at me. I told you I would take care of you." Steve wants to yell, tell him _no, please don't leave me like this,_ but he can't.

Bucky takes Steve's balls into his hand, rolling them in his palm, and then his thumb slips down and presses _hard_ to Steve's perineum, applying pressure to his prostate from the outside. Steve arches and wails _loud,_ body spasming and he cums, his orgasm crashes down so hard his vision goes white and then black and Bucky pushes two fingers into him, pressing at his prostate, milking him through it. 

Steve's mind leaves him.

###

"Come on, doll, come back to me." Bucky's voice is soothing and Steve's body sinks deeper into the sheets. "Yeah, there you are. Tony went out to get some food, you've already been in the bath." Steve's eyes feel heavy, and his body aches, and he struggles to find where Bucky is. There's nobody next to him, and that makes him upset, wanting to be pulled into someone's chest. "How do you feel, Stevie?" Bucky says, dragging his fingers through Steve's hair.

"'s good." Steve slurs, voice practically gone. Bucky lays a hand on Steve's arm, and Steve's too tired to move it, but he wants his friend closer. He whines when he can't move well, barely opening his eyes to see Bucky looking back at him.

"Okay, Stevie. Hold on," Bucky climbs around the blonde and lays next to him, dragging him closer with a strong arm. Steve curls into the hold, feeling better now that there's physical touch. The sheets below Steve feel cool, and they smell nice, obviously new ones. Steve feels clean too, which means Bucky didn't lie about being in the bath. Steve briefly wonders how they managed that.

He falls asleep before he comes to a conclusion. Bucky doesn't hold back from sleep either.

Tony finds them when he gets home, and if it's the first time he's allowed someone from one of their 'escapades' to stay over, he doesn't acknowledge it.

[kinda proof-read].

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yo my twitters are schlattsstrange and boomerrjoseph if u wanna check that out
> 
> my insta is lonelydxnce if u wanna check out my face or some shit
> 
> you can also request works there !!! stay safe please :")


End file.
